


Lie To Me

by xLoveMx



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> “One more bad excuse before you turn me lose<br/>
Give me something to remember you by<br/>
Couldn’t you offer me a little dishonesty<br/>
Promise me you’ll try<br/>
You’ll lie to me,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie To Me

 

It´s getting colder now that winter is around the corner, but it´s still sunny enough outside to spend the lunch break out on the little bench they had made their spot when they had gone back to selling papers after the strike. Jack can´t even quite remember when David and Les had gone back to school, but David still comes to have lunch with him and he isn´t quite sure if the other boy is even allowed to leave school, but he likes to think that David has learned a thing or two about sneaking out from him. He knows that, soon enough, David is going to leave for college, because he´s smart enough to have gotten a scholarship, and he doesn´t have to worry about his future at all.

Just like David knows that, when he comes back for Christmas, Jack might not be around anymore. Sure, somehow they had all known that they couldn´t be Newsies forever, but Jack was by far one of the oldest and he would have to get a different job eventually, one that pays more, one that he could make a living off and not one that barely paid enough to survive. Still, they don´t talk about it. David makes Jack promise that he will come and visit, maybe along with Sarah, his parents would probably even pay for the train ride, and Jack runs a hand through his hair and does his best to look at David when he says “’Course I´ll come, but ya parents don´t hafta pay for me,” And David just laughs because he knows his mother is going to insist that they pay for Jack´s train ride, but he also knows that Jack would never ask them, he probably isn´t even going to be around to ask.

There´s a part of David that wants to ask whether or not Jack is going to write him, if he´s going to tell him where he´s going, or if he should just prepare himself for the heartbreak to come, but he can´t quite bring himself to get the question out there. He sees that Jack has started carrying that book around with him again, the book with the cowboy on the cover, the one he had shown him when they had talked about Santa Fe, and Jack knows that David knows, because he doesn´t make an effort to hide it when he´s with him, unlike he does when he´s around the other boys, and part of David is grateful for that. He knows it´s because a part of him tells himself that, if Jack isn´t around in New York anymore, he might at least have a chance to find him.

“You could come see me too, ya know?” Jack says eventually and he´s looking down at where the open books lies between them on the bench, and David does his best to smile, even though Jack isn´t even looking up at him and despite the fact that his stomach is twisting in knots. “Of course, it´s going to be very educational to get out and see different places,” he says in his ‘Walking Mouth Voice’ as Jack calls it, and David has to smile at the thought, even if he knows he´s probably not going to hear Jack call him by that nickname very often anymore.

When his break is over, David has already stayed too long and he knows he has to run as soon as he is around the corner to still make it back in time, Jack´s fingers brush against his briefly when they pack up what´s left of their lunch and David smiles, seeing the same smile tug on the corners of Jack´s mouth when he gets up and says “I´ll see you tomorrow,” and then disappears, taking off as soon as he´s around the corner to make sure Jack doesn´t feel bad for keeping him around longer than necessary, because the truth is: If David could, he would be spending every waking moment with the other boy, but he doesn´t have to say it out loud, because he´s sure that Jack knows, and that makes everything a little less terrible.

 


End file.
